dark_future_living_rulebookfandomcom-20200215-history
Dagger and his Dogs
Dagger lay among the rocks looking at the tents beyond, how lucky he was, just 4 of them sat in the night eating their canned filth. He gestured to his Dogs to begin creaping round the perimeter of the light and they obeyed, Dagger loved the bit that comes next, the screaming and gleaming red that nourishes him, time to eat, he smiled before leaping from his hidden perch. Dagger and his Dogs are a part of the Savage Culture that has spread through the Wastelands, he keeps his own company mainly, living and travelling with a pack of Dogs that consider him to be the Pack Leader. Dagger was once a member of a Gang that was hit repeatedly by the Turner, Harvest, and Ramirez Agency until only a few were left, it is said that he then killed and ate the remaining members erasing them from all memory and simply walked into the desert. History Most of Dagger's history is rumours, though his face is recognised by the Turner, Harvest, and Ramirez Agency, as he once travelled with a gang. During his gang days, Dagger was a Biker, supporting the Gangs armoured vans, as an advanced scout and strike force, but when the gang was devastated by repeated OP strikes, most of the gang was killed. After that, not much is know, until Dagger and a pack of wild dogs, attacked a NOGO settlement, striking a watch camp just north of the settlement, he was spotted on camera, and eventually recognized. Since then, many claims of cannibal attacks, and dog attacks have been attributed to him, though the number of claims, and their distances would suggest, that at least some of the sightings are hoaxes, or just lies. Pack Territory Dagger's pack moves frequently, but he generally sticks near highways, and the more hospitiable parts of the wasteland, as that's where the food is. Anyone the pack comes across, camping or even just resting in the area is treaded as an interloper, and usually food. Known Sightings The first confirmed sightings of Dagger, back when he was a trypical Ganger, were largely on the highways between Memphis, and Cincinatti. Since then, sightings have popped up all over the US, but the only confirmed sightings have been in the NOGO areas around the north eastern areas of the US, mainly around Detroit. Dagger and his Pack Dagger is technically a Cult leader and Savage, though he will generally not work with other Humans, though as Robots are not edible he has been known to travel with them on occasion, though he rarely if ever speaks in Human Languages, instead using Yips, Howls, Growls, and Gestures to communicate with his Dogs, though he is able to both speak and understand American and Spanish. Dagger counts as a Human and is equipped with a pair of One Handed Axes, the Animal Skins he dresses in counts as 1 point of Armour, and he will sometimes use a Sniper Rifle when his targets are at range, though he prefers to use his Axes. Dagger Costs $3,200 and has a weight of 134 including all equipment. Daggers Pack is composed of 1 Utility Dog and 12 Trained Dogs costing a total of $6,750 in addition to the cost of Dagger, the Dogs weigh a total of 975. Dagger and his Pack cost $9,950 and Weigh 1109 if taken as a complete force, if Dagger and his Pack are taken as a complete On Foot Force then Dagger counts as the Pack Leader and Fang the Utility Dog counts as his second in command. References NoGo See Also Cult Humans Dogs Character Design Character Names Index